Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to ladder accessories, and more particularly to a ladder sack placed between the legs of a folding step ladder and adapted for holding tools and working materials while working atop the ladder.
It is well known that carrying tools and work materials up and down a ladder is a waste of time and energy. Moreover, the advantages of providing easy access to tools and materials to one working atop a ladder is well known. Accordingly, a number of ladder accessories have been developed to function as trays and caddies for holding tools and materials while working atop a ladder. Representative of such accessories are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,689 to Sisca, discloses a combination accessory container and safety device designed to be mounted over the top of an A-frame ladder comprising a domed top and at least one side container. The domed top sits on the top platform of a ladder and can be mounted to the top platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,453 to Cassells teaches a multi-purpose ladder utility apron having four side panels, each including a tool and accessory receptacles, and further having a fold-up storage tray on the ladder""s top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,405 to Smith describes a ladder top storage rack that includes a rigid tool box securable to a ladder top, a pair of side pouches secured to two side walls of the tool box, and a rear pouch secured to the rear wall of the tool box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,553 to Pennimann discloses a ladder caddy comprising a housing having a vertical side wall, a container on the side wall for holding tools and a handle coupled to and extending upwardly from the side wall, and a coupling mechanism for removably coupling the side wall to the legs of a ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,854 to McGee teaches a work pouch has a central compartment configured to fit the top of a stepladder and a skirt which hangs over the top portion of the ladder with a number of side compartments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,101 to Taggart describes a carrier device suitable for use on a variety of platforms, including ladders. The carrier is fabricated from foldable material and is draped over the top step of a step ladder. When so draped, a plurality of pockets and storage compartments are available to hold tools, workpieces, extension cord ends, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,535 to Cook discloses a portable tool case taking several different embodiments, including a tool case adapted for installation on a ladder. The case includes a top horizontal panel and four vertical panels which define an open-bottom boxlike device that may be positioned over the top of a ladder. Pockets for tools are located on the exterior surfaces of the vertical panels.
While many of the above-indicated devices function well in providing means for containing and holding tools and materials on a ladder, none of the references disclose a flexible panel which may be positioned between the two legs of a ladder and which deploys from a folded and closed configuration to a flat and entirely open configuration by spreading the legs of a ladder.
The ladder accessory of the present invention is in the nature of a ladder sack and comprises a generally rectangular section of fabric adapted for removable placement between the legs of a folding step ladder to provide a surface to place tools or working materials used while working atop the ladder. The device is made of a fabric that is flexible and easily folds to surround and hold the materials when the ladder is placed in its folded or closed position. The capacity of the sack to hold, the tools and materials when closed is enhanced by the inclusion of fastening means, preferably hook and loop fasteners, positioned along the sides of the sack; when the ladder is closed the sides may be approximated to form a secured enclosure in the form of a pouch. Accordingly, without having to remove the tools from their position on the ladder, the user may collapse the ladder and move the ladder along with the tools from one work space to another. When the ladder is reopened and the legs spread into a standing position, the sack unfolds into a substantially flat platform to provide easy access to the tools and working materials contained therein.
The ladder sack includes straps and buckles at its ends for attachment to ladder rungs of varying sizes. Additionally, each end of the sack includes a stiffened rod to provide structural support during transport and use.
Unlike may prior art devices adapted for installation on a ladder for holding tools, the present invention does not include a plurality of pockets into which specific tools or articles are to be held or stored. Rather, the present invention is intended to have more universal applicability, so that tools and workpieces of varying sizes (including large tools) can be contained within the closed pouch or set upon the deployed platform.